The invention relates to a device for machining the ends of pipes, having a clamping device for clamping the pipe in place, having an outer ring and a shaping insert.
In piping work, the end faces of the pipe walls are machined before two pipe ends are welded together. The surfaces of the pipe walls which meet at the weld seam have to run precisely at right angles to the axis of the pipeline, must be free of burrs and must be planar. Depending on the type of weld seam, it may be necessary for the end faces to be beveled or rounded. Pipe-flattening and/or chamfering tools are used for this weld preparation work. At a building site, a large number of pipes with different diameters have to be machined as efficiently as possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,145 has disclosed a tool for machining pipe ends of the generic type. The clamping device for clamping the pipe end in place substantially comprises a continuous, outer mounting ring, a lower shaping insert in the shape of a half ring and an upper shaping insert in the shape of a half ring. The shaping inserts have an annular inner surface with an internal radius which corresponds to the external radius of the pipe which is to be machined. The outer surface of the upper shaping insert and the inner surface of the mounting ring are designed in such a manner that, in the clamped state, a sickle-shaped space is present between the mounting ring and the upper shaping insert. The shaping inserts are successively introduced into and secured in the mounting ring.
Working on the basis of this prior art, it is an object of the invention to provide a tool for machining the ends of pipes which can be matched as simply as possible to the different pipe diameters and has a structure which is as simple and compact as possible.